Build talk:R/Me Feral Totem Axe Farmer
Long name :p [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ]].' 07:54, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :Eh... Yeah I know, I really couldn't put my finger on anything else though... If I just named it Feral As One, it wouldn't make any sense.Stryk the Lightning 08:23, 15 October 2007 (CEST) Ok, this is my first build submitted on PvX wiki, so cut me some slack if this doesn't work... I'm putting the Untested-Testing tag on it, since it's been in Trial for a few days with only one person seeing it.Stryk the Lightning 19:13, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :its not to good to post a farming build that your unsure if it works.-- [[User:Hamstorm|'HAMSTORM]] ::Let me get this straight. I am somewhat unfamiliar with the PvX code, and I have not submitted any build into PvXwiki before this one. That does not mean the build doesn't work. I have gone on multiple runs with this build, it works awesome, and that is how I was able to make a detailed usage section. EDIT: Oh, I see what might have been confusing, I meant cut me some slack if I got the code wrong and the page didn't automatically move to the Testing section.Stryk the Lightning 00:22, 18 October 2007 (CEST) :::i getcha now;). im gonna change the name to Feral Totem Axe Farmer.-- [[User:Hamstorm|'HAMSTORM']] Discuss Discuss please.Stryk the Lightning 07:38, 18 October 2007 (CEST) :why no peircing pets?? Gecko 01:28, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::Life Pods are extremely vulnerable to fire and SLASHING damage. If you use a piercing pet, it is a lot worse damage than a slashing pet.Stryk the Lightning 07:39, 20 October 2007 (CEST) And just so nobody asks, Predator's Pounce was tested in place of Feral Lunge, but it is not a good variant. It may seem that the lower recharge time means more damage, but really it just saps up your energy if spammed, which would mean using it as much as you would Feral Lunge regularly. The pet doesn't really need more healing either way, so the bleeding side effect is better in this case.Stryk the Lightning 08:38, 20 October 2007 (CEST) Any more questions...?Stryk the Lightning 05:54, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :looks good. must try when i get EotN. any variants for people who dont have EotN? Metalmiser 15:15, 22 October 2007 (CEST) ::Not really any variants for non-EotN, but you could try Kindle Arrows and Call of Haste =\... Not saying they will work as good, just mentioning.Stryk the Lightning 01:38, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Um... Bump? More discussion please =P.Stryk the Lightning 23:23, 26 October 2007 (CEST) ...Seriously, only 4 people have seen this build and its been up for more than a week... Why aren't people saying anything?-.- Stryk the Lightning 05:09, 3 November 2007 (CET) Hmm what about conditions, is Heal as One able to both counter the conditions you take and the damage?Huynh 21:18, 3 November 2007 (CET) :It sure can. You just keep on using it when your health gets below the mark and you're able to take the damage and the degen.Stryk the Lightning 21:54, 3 November 2007 (CET) Sheesh... How long does it take for builds to get on the main page? We need a longer list of "featured untested builds" on the main page...Stryk the Lightning 04:41, 17 November 2007 (CET) Discuss (again) Now that this build is on the featured list, I'm starting the new discussion section. So... Discuss and rate please :) Stryk the Lightning 18:55, 21 November 2007 (CET) Just a quick question, is this faster than the warrior totem farmer?Ashes 19:09, 21 November 2007 (CET) :To start off... Please remove Timmy963's vote. It has no good reason to be voting 0-0-0.Stryk the Lightning 19:12, 21 November 2007 (CET) ::Well, as I have never used the W/R Totem Axe Farmer, I can't really say. I assume this build is faster. It is definitely faster than the previous ranger version which I have tested and used before.Stryk the Lightning 19:14, 21 November 2007 (CET) :::I just did a couple of runs... it's not anywhere as fast as the W/R. It does work, however, so im not complaining.--Fallen 19:34, 21 November 2007 (CET) About Fallen's vote: "It works fine, but it's slow, and the run is risky with the lack of condition removal." This build faster than the R/any Totem farmer. Also, the run (ONLY THE LAST PART)is not all that risky with the lack of condition removal, since you are able to out-heal the conditions with Heal As One if your pet just happens to get stuck. All the parts before the last part you can let the pet lag behind. And if I'm not mistaken, the R/any doesn't have condition removal either.Stryk the Lightning 19:38, 21 November 2007 (CET) About Leyton Boss's vote: "It gets the job done yes but its so slow compared to the W/R version." There is no way it deserves 2-2-2, especially on Innovation...Are you sure you're using it right? It's faster than the R/any version, which to my knowledge does not have any votes or comments about it being slower than W/R. Maybe I need to show some people how to use it -.-...Stryk the Lightning 20:06, 21 November 2007 (CET) About Ressmonkey's vote: "W/R or R/any builds do a better job, although this isnt so bad." WTH? I swear you people are using it wrong... its FASTER than the R/any...Stryk the Lightning 20:09, 21 November 2007 (CET) :Will somebody PLEASE remove Timmy963's vote?Stryk the Lightning 20:19, 21 November 2007 (CET) Every voter on this build clearly hasn't tested it... I have just now tested and timed the W/R build and it is slower than this build. For me, the regular r/any build takes about an hour for a run, this build takes 50 minutes, and the warrior one takes and hour and 15 minutes... The war is slower on skales, pods, and is extremely slow on wind riders compared to this one.Stryk the Lightning 22:41, 21 November 2007 (CET) the votes now add up to the overall rating of 3.62, so I'm changing the tag to Good. It is above 3.5.Stryk the Lightning 19:32, 22 November 2007 (CET) This build is a lot faster than the other two, I can do an *almost* complete run in about 45 minutes (Unfortunately those damn Riders got the better of me), and it usually takes me more with the R/any to do a semi-incomplete build (I'd usually stop when I reach the eastern root bridge, where one of the bosses is). --Denerynn 00:14, 5 June 2008 (EDT) black widows? i have a dire black widow. but it says pet needs to do slashing.. not piercing damage? so my pet won't work?--Chris 22:53, 31 December 2007 (EST) :From what I understand a piercing pet will work, but due to the Pods' resistance, a slashing pet increases the speed of the run. Blessed 22:10, 7 January 2008 (EST) Treid this build..it's simple awesome, much pref, over the other totem solo. Fast,yielded totems and finally those elusive fans, shoulda got the almight 5.0 imo. To the creator-Outstanding work,an instant classic :) (Mortise 00:31, 15 May 2008 (EDT)) Pr0tip Pet's don't benefit from rapid fire. [[User:Shard|''~Shard]] 07:23, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :But they do benefit from Never Rampage Alone. Has anyone considered using that and RtW in place of rapid fire and feral aggression? You can keep IAS up for both you and the pet even against Wind Riders and the regen makes it so you don't have to use HaO as often, meaning less interruptions while attacking and more DPS. Thoughts? Supa tim 17:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Added to variants. It's better during the Wind Riders (since your IAS can't be interrupted anymore) but I'm pretty sure it works out to less DPS against everything else. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen''']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:21, 13 December 2009 (UTC)